Slogre
Slogre (voiced by Ian Hughes) is a Turtle/Fire Extinguisher-themed monster which appears in Power Rangers Ninja Steel. He serves as the primary villain of the episode "Presto Change-O." History Rather than fight all five Rangers and risk losing his fans, Galvanax summoned a Slogre, a turtle-like monster to fight them instead, the Rangers morphed and they took in Slogre and and army of Kudabots. While the White, Yellow and Pink Rangers took on the army of Kudabots, the Red Ranger took on Slogre, but he was out match, but the Yellow, Pink and White Rangers will able to make a beat down on the monster, but Slogre was able to use his Slow Mist Breath on the three Rangers to disable them, he later encounter the Blue Ranger and right before he could strike the Yellow Ranger, he was struck in the back by the Blue Ranger's Ninja Fire Attack, causing a great deal of harm on the monster, and causing him to flee (right after jumping on the Yellow Ranger) right into the water. Although he did return to tell the Buzzcams that the mist will slow down the three Rangers, and that he will get the Power Stars, he later return to happily see the Yellow, Pink and White Rangers "feeling sluggish", the Rangers will about to morph, but due to how slow they are, Slogre was easily able to steal their power stars one-by-one. But before he could finish of the three Rangers and escape with the Power Stars however, the Red and Blue Rangers appeared, the Blue Ranger was able to used his newly acquired magic to tie up Slogre and stop him, allowing the Red Ranger to take back the Power Stars. He broke free and then after the Red and Blue Ranger morphed, fought the two Rangers, they used the Ninja Metal Attack, but it was just falling metal pans, and with the Steel Slash, Ninja Spin Final Attack, Slogre was defeated, freeing the other Rangers from his spell. He was enlarged by Cosmo Royale thanks to a unanimous vote from the audience, the Rangers summon the Ninja Steel Zords to become the Ninja Steel Megazord to take on Slogre, they had the upper hand at first, but Slogre had the ability to fly, the Red Ranger attempted to use his Robo Red Zord to take Slogre on head first, but unfortunately he gets hit by the Mist Attack and was beated down by Slogre, but then the Blue Ranger was able to use the Dragon Zord to blast Slogre and save Robo Red Zord and the Red Ranger, the Rangers then combined to become newly formed Ninja Steel Megazord Dragon Formation and with the Dragon Lighting Final Attack, Slogre was taken out. Slogre is among the defeated monsters that had to be faced off against in the "Grave Robber" board game that Cosmo Royale operated. Slogre attacks the Rangers with the Kudabots. Slogre hits Sarah, Preston, Calvin, and Hayley with his slow mist. Before Brody can attack, Cosmo Royale ends the fight and tells them that they won a Misfortune Card which will make their next fight harder. Cosmo Royale reads that the next fight will be a solo fight. Trivia *Slogre is similar to Shellshock from the first season of the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers, as both monsters are themed after a turtle, and both monsters have an ability to make foes slow down. See Also *Yokai Kappa Navigation Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Aliens Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Youkai Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Tokusatsu